


Replay This Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crying, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope you like, based of off 'replay' by zendaya, i literally cried while writing this, jack frost x reader - Freeform, this nearly ended up being 1k words omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack catches you dancing and what starts off as an embarrassing encounter becomes a heartfelt moment of comfort that will never be forgotten.





	Replay This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if you don't like Zendaya!) 
> 
> Guide:  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> f/c = favourite colour  
> o/f/c = other favourite colour  
> h/c = hair colour

**_Yeah…_ **

 

 **_W_ ** **_anna put this song on replay…_ **

****

**_I could listen to it all day…_ **

****

**_I could listen to you all day…_ **

Body moving, heat, adrenaline, nothing but you and the beat, dancing in tandem, your heart going in time with the smooth rhythm.

 

Your f/c skirt twirled around your legs as your baggy o/f/c shirt brushed your skin as you jumped, your legs moving back and forth across your floor as your hands brushed your chin and landed on your hips, a smirk lacing itself on your lips as you jutted out your right hip.

 

Meanwhile, a pair of icy blue eyes watched your every move from outside the window, his mouth slightly open in awe as his eyes followed your every move.

 

He could hear the song through the window and found himself smiling fondly as he saw you mouthing the lyrics, your moves now jerky and fast, matching every beat, the passion and fire in your eyes clear as day.

 

**_Yeah,_ **

Breathless, panting…

**_Wanna put this song on replay,_ **

Coated in a film of sticky sweat…

**_We can start all over again,_ **

Your body ached in protest…

**_And again,_ **

But by this point, you were too far gone…

**_Yeah,_ **

The music filled your ears…

**_(Wanna put) put this song on replay!_ **

Your head…

**_Yeah! (Yeah)_ **

Your veins…

**_YEAH! (Yeah)_ **

Your heart.

 

**…**

 

Your chest rising and falling rapidly, you grinned widely, on a burst of adrenaline, eyes sparkling and damp skin tingling with the rush of it all.

 

It was only when you turned towards the window and saw a certain (very slack-jawed) winter spirit, did your face flush deeper than before and you put your arms stiffly to your sides in embarrassment.

 

“Jack?! W-what are you- what are you doing here?!?!”

 

Jack blinked and slowly pushed your window open and sat on the windowsill, looking up at you with an almost sheepish grin, his glacier eyes glittering in the warm evening glow of the sun.

 

“Honestly? I was just coming over because I was… lonely. But then I saw you dancing and I… didn’t want to interrupt…”

 

Ignoring your now definitely-tomato-red cheeks, you raised an eyebrow, sensing he wanted to say something else.

 

“And…?”

 

Sighing, he smiled with that killer-smile of his, giving you a look that sent a warm, pleasant shiver under your skin.

 

“And… I thought you looked pretty good while doing it”.

 

As if his mega-watt smile wasn’t already enough, he had to come out with _that?!_

 

“O-oh. Um, wow, thanks I… guess. No! Not, guess, just thanks, thank you, I mean, I don’t take classes or anything it was just for fun and I didn’t even realise you were watching not that if you asked me to dance for you I wouldn’t! WAIT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG!! I just meant, that, um, you know, argh, I’mgonnastoptalkingnow!”

 

Purposefully averting your eyes, your clenched your fists at your sides, eyes stinging slightly in exasperation.

 

You felt more than heard Jack walk slowly towards you, his natural wintery breeze comforting on your blazing skin, freezing up as he gently took hold of your hands, squeezing them as a sign of consolation.

 

“Y/N? Please, look at me…”

 

As you lifted your head to look at him, you slowly blinked your burning eyes, hot tears leaking and dripping down your hot cheeks, your emotions wide out in the open for Jack to see, to do with as he wished.

 

You hated being so vulnerable, so… delicate around him. He had lived practically alone for over 300 years; he’s probably had his fair share of tears.

 

Sometimes, you forgot that Jack had once been human.

 

Just like you.

 

This was one of those times.

 

 

Moving your eyes to stare straight into his, your vision blurred, gasping softly as Jack cupped your cheek, his cold touch remarkably soothing, brushing away your tears with his thumb.

 

It was such a small gesture, but the emotional weight it carried had you breaking out into full on sobs, burying your face in his hoodie, his gentle whispers a lullaby to your ears as you wrapped your arms tightly around him, his own hands stroking your back and messy h/c hair.

 

"Bloody hormones..." you muttered as Jack smiled and rest his head on your shoulder. 

 

Jack gently guided you both to the floor, your aching legs giving out as he supported you, gripping you even tighter.

 

When you heard a sniff and a watery chuckle come from the boy holding you, you pulled away to look at him in surprise.

 

Jack’s own eyes were watery, and his cheeks were pink as he smiled warmly, laughing again as he said, “Here we go, now you got me crying too…ha ha…”.

 

Giving him a weak smile back, you returned his gesture from earlier and gently stroked his cheek with your thumb.

 

 

For a moment, you both just stayed there, lost in the feeling and comfort of each other’s embrace.

 

Because you knew, to him, that’s probably all this was.

 

A moment.

 

You're a mortal.

 

Jack is an immortal childhood spirit.

 

Eventually, you would have to face reality and move on from childhood.

 

From Jack.

 

But right here, right now, with the boy of your dreams gazing back at you with such an innocent yet powerful love in his eyes, you decided that reality could wait a few years.

 

After all, life is made up of special moments, and even if you don’t remember the moment itself, you will always remember the joy, the sadness, the anger, the feelings you experienced in that moment.

 

And you could never forget how happy, sad or angry your love for Jack Frost could make you feel.

 

And neither could he.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We need more jack frost x reader so allow me to contribute to that! :)


End file.
